Cause of Deaths
List of the Deaths. Normal Objects Foldy: Scratched to death by Flower. MePhone4: Face-screen cracked by MePhone6+'s Hand Spike. MePad: Face-screen cracked by MePhone7's Gun. MePhone4S: Had his face-screen cracked by MePhone4. Bubble: Bitten in half by Pencil. Lightning: Vaporized by Black Hole. Ruby: Head broken into pieces by Frozey. Fanny: Head zapped and blown up by Lightning. Flower: Eyes were scratched out by Evan. Snowball: Smashed by Cavey. Match: Head sliced off by Puffball. Pencil: Bitten in half by Marker. Cloudy: Sliced up by Fanny. Woody: Face burned by Firey. Nickel: Drowned in sewage by Artist. Balloony: Decapitated by Dipsy. Rocky: Stabbed by Eva. David: Burned by Firey. Roboty: Decapitated by Evan. Leafy: Decapitated by Artist. Barf Bag: Sliced across the stomach by Coiny. Spongy: slashed by Bubble. Gelatin: Melted by Arrowy. Donut: Sliced by Eva. Bomby: Stabbed by Nickel. Naily: Sliced by Puffball. Firey Jr.: Sliced across the body by Leafy. Bracelety: Cutted her leg by Artist. Pen: half eaten by Marker. Pillow: Sliced across the stomach by Artist. Remote: Battery shot by Announcer (Battle For Dream Island). Tree: Cutted down by Dipsy. Black Hole: Chokes to death as force by Shadey. Bottle: Glass break by Announcer (Teletubbies) with it's gun. Pie: Sliced to pieces by Roboty’s eye lasers. Liy: sliced across a back by Leafy. Book: Face ripped off by Tennis Ball. Dora: waist sliced in half by Dipsy. Gaty: Head sliced in half by Dipsy. Ice Cube: Possessed to death by Shadey. Lollipop: Cutted by Coiny. Saw: Stabbed by Nickel. Taco (Battle for Dream Island): Cutted in half by Roboty's eye lasers. Teardrop: Vaporized by Firey. Door: Face melted by Rocky’s barfing acid. Burger: Stabbed in the stomach by Naily. Pebble: Poison by Zo with poison shot. MePod: Beaten to death by Snowball. Roboter: Decapitated by Zo. Arrow: Stabbed to death by Zo. Delivery Box: Scratched to death brutally by Ice Cube with her sharp fingers. Windowy: Arm cut off brutally by Zo with scalpel. Laptop: Ran over by Zo’s wheelchair by Zo. Battery: Head sliced off Acid Drop. Housey: Stabbed 13 times all over her body by Zo with Dr. Umbrella’s scalpel. Radio: Head bitten off by Ice Cube with her sharp teeth. Acid Drop: Hung on a dead tree by Jackson. Dr. Umbrella: Stabbed in neck by Zo with surgeon scissors. Stove: Stomach cut open by Zo with surgeon scissors. Ceiling Fan: Scalpel in the head by Zo when she it threw at him. Stone: Face bitten off by Ice Cube’s sharp teeth. Mail: Torn in half by Teardrop. Speaker Boxes: Decapitated by Zo. Genderless Speaker Boxes: Decapitated by Zo. Pin: Stomach and Organs brutally ripped out and eaten by MePhone4 Coiny: Cake: Firey: Needle: Clock: Eggy: Loser: Tennis Ball: Blocky: TV: Grassy: Basketball: Cut up by Leafy‘s chainsaw. Robot Flower: Golf Ball: 8-Ball: Foldy: Eraser: Bell: Marker: Fries: Yellow Face: Puffball: Stapy: White Persons Toby: He was scratched to death by Po. Jackson: Had his face torn off by Arrowy. Dave: Had his legs cut off by Dipsy. Artist: decapitated by Evan. Ash: Eyes scratched out by Evan. Frankie: Posioned to death by Zo with posion ejection shot. Engines Thomas: locomotive shot to death explodes by Armored-IPod. Edward: Henry: Teletubbies Po: Laa Laa: Dipsy: Cavey: Arrowy: Frozey: Ray Rai: Dixie: Guardian: Boiley: Rery: Xini: Efrl: Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Browse